1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to stamping apparatus, and particularly to a stamping apparatus for stamping a shading film.
2. Description of Related Art
Shading films are widely applied to and assembled within lens modules for eliminating stray light and flares. The shading films are commonly manufactured by a stamping process, namely, the shading film is stamped by a stamping apparatus. However, each type of the existing stamping apparatus can only stamp one corresponding specific type of the shading film, such that, the cost to manufacture the shading films is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.